


[Podfic] Fevered

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Malware, Sex Pollen, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Normally it's Cassian who needs obscure first aid, so he's more than willing to help when Kaytoo comes down with a weird digital virus.





	[Podfic] Fevered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fevered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195064) by [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen). 



> Thank you so much to Bright_Elen for writing this and giving permission for me to podfic it! And thank you to [theshmaylor](https://twitter.com/theshmaylor) for the beta! ♥

  
_Cover Art by sylvaine._  
_Photo used:[ Computer Circuit Board by Harland Quarrington](https://www.flickr.com/photos/defenceimages/6792354978/in/photostream/)._  
_Font used:[Perfect DOS VGA 437 by Zeh Fernando](https://www.dafont.com/perfect-dos-vga-437.font)._

  
[MP3 Download](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SW/%5bR1%5d_fevered_bright_elen_sylvaine.mp3) 0:24:05 | 28.9 MB  
[M4B Download](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SW/%5bR1%5d_fevered_bright_elen_sylvaine.m4b) 0:24:05 | 18.6 MB

Also posted at:  
[Dreamwidth link](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/146266.html)  
AA link  
[tumblr link](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/168540129608/fandom-rogue-one-pairing-cassian-andork-2so)


End file.
